The present invention relates to managing code instrumentation in a production computer program.
During the production of software, code coverage tools are commonly employed which make use of instrumented code to calculate the quality of testing in terms of the lines, branches or method coverage in the software that occurs when tests are run on the development software. The instrumentation of the code however comes with the added cost of extra computational cycles, and therefore has a performance reduction compared to non-instrumented code. Therefore production code released to a customer does not typically have this instrumentation code in place. However, when production software is released, the supplier may not have fully tested all of the source code. In other words production software may be released without full test coverage.